Music
The anime for Natsume Yuujinchou features an opening and ending theme for all four seasons. The original soundtrack for the series was composed by Makoto Yoshimori. Opening & Ending Themes The eight opening and ending themes of the first four seasons were compiled on the Natsume Yuujinchou Theme Song Collection (夏目友人帳 主題歌集), which was released on September 18, 2012. Season 1: Natsume Yuujinchou Opening Theme: [[Issei no Sei|Simultaneous Voices (一斉の声, Issei no Sei)]] by Shuuhei Kita. Ending Theme: Summer Evening Sky (夏夕空,'' Natsu Yuuzora'') by Kousuke Atari. Season 2: Zoku Natsume Yuujinchou Opening Theme: [[Ano Hi Time Machine|That Day's Time Machine (あの日タイムマシン, Ano Hi Time Machine)]] by Long Shot Party. Ending Theme: [[Aishiteru|I Love You (愛してる, Aishiteru)]] by Kourin. Season 3: Natsume Yuujinchou San Opening Theme: [[Boku ni Dekiru Koto|I Can Do (僕にできること, Boku ni Dekiru Koto)]] by How Merry Merry. Ending Theme: [[Kimi no Kakera|Pieces of You (君ノカケラ, Kimi no Kakera)]] by Kousuke Atari featuring violinist Miyamoto Emiri. Season 4: Natsume Yuujinchou Shi Opening Theme: [[Ima, Kono Toki|Now, This Time (今、このとき, Ima, Kono Toki)]] by Hiiragi. Ending Theme: [[Takaramono|Treasure (たからもの, Takaramono)]] by Marina Kawano. Season 5: Natsume Yuujinchou Go Opening Theme: [[Takarabako|"Takarabako" (タカラバコ, Takarabako)]] by Sasanomaly. Ending Theme: "Akane Sasu" (茜さす,'' Akane Sasu'') by Aimer. Season 6: Natsume Yuujinchou Roku Opening Theme: [[Furōria|Floria (フローリア, Furōria )]] by Tomohisa Sako. Ending Theme:Your Song (きみのうた,'' Kimi no Uta'') by Rei Yasuda. Original Soundtracks Natsume Yuujinchou Original Soundtrack The Natsume Yuujinchou Music Collection (夏目友人帳 音楽集 おとのけの捧げもの, Natsume Yuujinchou Ongaku Shu Otonoke no Sasagemono) was released on September 24, 2008. Track List 1. The Name You Call - Natsume Yuujinchou Theme (きみが呼ぶ名まえ～夏目友人帳のテーマ,'' Kimi ga Yobu Namae ~Natsume Yuujinchou no Theme~'') 2. Sound of the Bitter Wind Dancing (草躍る風の響き, Kusa Odoru Kaze no Hibiki) 3. Concerning Summer News (めぐる夏の便り, Meguru Natsu no Tayori) 4. Nyankorasetsu. ''( にゃんこらせっ。, ''Nyankorasetsu.) 5. Strolling Through a Rice Field Path (ゆるやかな畦道で, Yuruyaka na Aze Michi de) 6. Summer and Windows Left Open (夏・窓・開けっ放し , Natsu Mado Hirakettanashi) 7. Oushi Za no Kaijin (おうし座の怪人, Oushi Za no Kaijin) 8. Yamiyo ni Hisomu Monoari (闇夜に潜むものあり, Yamiyo ni Hisomu Monoari) 9. Hyakkiyagyou ~ Youkai Dai Koushin (百鬼夜行～妖怪大行進, Hyakkiyagyou ~ Youkai Dai Koushin) 10. Descent of the Malevolent God (荒ぶる神の降臨, Saoburu Kami no Kourin) 11. Distant Memory (ほのかな記憶, Honoka na Kioku) 12. Ame Yoru no Tsuki no Youni (雨夜の月のように, Ame Yoru no Tsuki no Youni) 13. Hyaku Kaminari no Kagura (百雷の神楽,'' Hyaku Kaminari no Kagura'') 14. Kimi ni Fureta Hikari (きみに触れた光, Kimi ni Fureta Hikari) 15. Warm Place (暖かい場所, Atatakai Basho) 16. Simultaneous Voices (一斉の声,Issei no Sei) (TV Size) Zoku Natsume Yuujinchou Original Soundtrack The Zoku Natsume Yuujinchou Music Collection (続 夏目友人帳 音楽集 いとうるわしきもの, Zoku Natsume Yuujinchou Ongakushuu Ito Uruwashiki Mono) was released on March 18, 2009. Track List 1. The Name You Call - A Continued Dream (きみが呼ぶなまえ～夢のつづき, Kimi ga Yobu Namae~Yume no Tsuduki) 2. Warm Snowy Landscape (あたたかい雪景色, Atatakai Yukigeshiki) 3. The Scent of Home (ふるさとの匂い, Furusato no Nioi) 4. Kimyou na Genjitsu (奇妙な現実, Kimyou na Genjitsu) 5. Tanuki Daruma no Blues'' (たぬきだるまのブルース, ''Tanuki Daruma no Blues) 6. Hitotsuzutsu Yukkuri to'' (ひとつずつゆっくりと, ''Hitotsuzutsu Yukkuri to) 7. Half-Asleep/Dream and Reality (夢うつつ, Yumeutsutsu) 8. Orange-Colored Moment (橙色の時, Daidaiiro no Toki) 9. Always With You (いつも傍に, Itsumo Soba ni) 10. It's So Fragile (いとはかなし, Ito Hakanashi) 11. Average Hospitality (中級のおもてなし, Chuukyuu no Omotenashi) 12. Advanced Hospitality (上級のおもてなし, Jyoukyuu no Omotenashi) 13. I'm Sorry For Sparkling (きらめいててご免, Kirameitete Gomen) 14. Ohitsujiza no Kaijin (おひつじ座の怪人, Ohitsujiza no Kaijin) 15. Kitsunebi no Hashiru Mori (狐火の走る森, Kitsunebi no Hashiru Mori) 16. Amakakeru Chikara (天駆ける力, Amakakeru Chikara) 17. Kokoro wo Kimete (こころをきめて, Kokoro wo Kimete) 18. When the Cherry Blossoms Bloom (桜の咲く頃に, Sakura no Saku Koro ni) 19. Signs of Spring - Zoku Natsume Yuujinchou Theme (春を知らせるもの～続夏目友人帳のテーマ, Haru wo Shiraseru Mono~Zoku Natsume Yuujinchou no Theme) 20.'' Ayumiyoru Yuuki (歩み寄る勇気[ 夏目貴志, ''Ayumiyoru Yuuki) 21. Summer Evening Sky (夏夕空, Natsu Yuuzora) (TV Size) 22. That Day's Time Machine (あの日タイムマシン Ano Hi Time Machine) (TV Size) 23. I Love You (愛してる, Aishiteru) (TV Size) 24. Nyantekotta! (吉森信 にゃんてこった!, Nyantekotta!) Natsume Yuujinchou San & Shi Original Soundtrack The Natsume Yuujinchou San & Shi Music Collection (夏目友人帳参肆 音楽集 ひねもすきらりきらり, Natsume Yuujinchou San Shi ''Ongakushuu ''Hinemosu Kirari Kirari) was released on February 11, 2012. Track List 1. Mysteriously Lit Moon - Natsume Yuujinchou San Theme (妖光の月に ～夏目友人帳 参 のテーマ, Youkou No Tsuki Ni ～Natsume Yuujinchou San No Theme) 2. Remembering a Friend (友を思ひて, Tomo wo Omohite) 3. Flower Colored Splash (花色の飛沫, Hanairo no Himatsu) 4. The Other Side of That Time (あの頃の向こう, Ano Koro no Mukou) 5. The Warm Road Home (暖かい家路, Atatakai Ieji) 6. When You Turn Back (振り返るとき,'' Furikaeru Toki'') 7. The Thing That Was Sealed (封じられしもの, Fuujirareshi Mono) 8. They're Plotting Something (謀ごとあり, Hakari Goto Ari) 9. Those Who Purify the Darkness (闇を祓うもの, Yami wo Harau Mono) 10. Stolen Things and Protected Things (奪うものと護るもの, Ubau Mono To Mamoru Mono) 11. The Place You Have Arrived (辿り着いた場所, Tadori Tsuita Basho) 12. The Party's in Full Swing (宴もたけなわで, En Mo Takenawa De) 13. I Can Do I Can Do (僕にできること, Boku ni Dekiru Koto) (TV Size) 14. Pieces of You (君ノカケラ, Kimi no Kakera) (TV Size) 15. A Gathering of Small Things (小さきものの集い, Chiisaki Mono No Tsudoi) 16. Whisperings of Melting Snow - Natsume Yuujinchou Shi Theme (雪解けのささやき ～夏目友人帳 肆 のテーマ, Yukidoke No Sasayaki ～Natsume Yuujinchou Shi No Theme) 17. A Sunny Spot in Midwinter (真冬の日溜まり, Mafuyu No Hidamari) 18. From the Sky in a Snowstorm (吹雪く空から,'' Fubuku Sora Kara'') 19. A Sky Full of Stars (満天の星, Manyen No Hoshi) 20. The Tsukiwake Festival Parade (月分祭のパレード, Tsukiwakesai No Parade) 21. The Name You Call ~ Just One More Time (君が呼ぶ名まえ～もう一度だけ, Kimi Ga Yobu Namae-Mou Ichido Dake) Natsume Yuujinchou Go & Roku Original Soundtrack The Natsume Yuujinchou Go & Roku Music Collection (夏目友人帳 伍・陸 音楽集 そこに咲いてきた花へ, Natusme Yuujinchou Go Roku Ongakushuu Soko ni Saite Kita Hana e) was released on June 20th, 2017. Track List # (長月の空から ~夏目友人帳 伍のテーマ, Nagaduki no Sora Kara ~Natsume Yuujinchou Go no Theme) # (粉雪を見上げて, Konayuki wo Miagete) # (君をば待たむ, Kimi woba Mata mu) # (繋がるものたち, Tsunagaru Mono Tachi) # (カラスとふたりの暮らした家で, Karasu to Futari no Kurashita Ie de) # (鳩の会にて, Hato no Kai Nite) # (不思議な瞳, Fushigi na Hitomi) # (霧深き森で, Kiri Fukaki Mori de) # (院を探す人, In wo Sagasu Hito) # (底知れぬ畏れ, Sokoshirenu Osore) # (禁術, Kinjutsu) # (五行の力, Gogyou no Chikara) # (交わることのない道, Majiwaru koto no Nai Michi) # (犬の会にて, Inu no Kai Nite) # (一輪の願い～夏目友人帳陸のテーマ, Ichirin no Negai ~ Natsume Yuujinchou Roku no Theme) # (春立つ丘で, Haru Tatsu Oka de) # (月日を重ねて, Trukihi wo Kasanete) # (春の息吹, Haru no Ibuki) # (花模様のオルゴール, Hanamoyou no Orugooru) # (タカラバコ, Takarabako) (TV Size) # (茜さす, Akane Sasu) (TV Size) References }} Category:Media